Gone
by crazy4thesun
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries... takes place after Numbers eppy 18 season 1... What will happen when Shannon and Claire are kidnapped by the 'others? Mostly Shayid, with some CharlieClaire and JackKate. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. A Brother

**Author's Note: **This is NOT going along with the season- I started writing it after eppy # 18- Season1- Numbers. I only just found it, and so it'll be AU as off Eppy # 19- Season 1- and on. Also, this is basically my first fanfic, so please review with advice, constructed criticism- whatever. Just not flames, thanx!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPTER 1- A Brother**

Shannon stared after Sayid as he left her to go chasing after Hurley, who had gone off to find Danielle Rousseau. No matter what he said, Shannon was worried about Sayid. He had been the first person to open up to her on the island, and he really meant something to her. Which was a new feeling for her… most of her friends and ex-boyfriends she had only ever wanted for the money.

But there had been one person who she'd thought of as a real friend; one person who she had never used, and had never wanted to.

FLASHBACK:

Shannon Rutherford was playing a tennis game against her best friend, Chloe Sausceda, at her neighborhood country club. Her cell phone rang, and both girls paused the game while she ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Shannon, it's me," she heard her father's voice. "I'm sorry, but can you come home now? Something's come up, and we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure… Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, just… come home now."  
"Ok, I'll see you in a few." Shannon hung up and turned toward Chloe. "I've got to go home, Dad wants me for something."

"Oh, okay… you don't know what?" Chloe asked.

Shannon shook her head. "He just said he has to talk to me about something."

"Oh. Well, Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." Chloe said reassuringly, causing Shannon to smile slightly. She had tried to cover up that she was worried, but should have known her best friend of seven years wouldn't buy the act. She knew her too well. They had been best friends ever since Shannon's mother died, when she was five. She had become lonely, without her mother around, and her father had stopped paying attention to her and started putting all of his effort into his job. That was why Shannon was so worried; her dad never asked her to come home when she was out, half the time he didn't even notice.

"I hope so. I'll call you tonight, 'kay?" Shannon turned and hurried home. When she got there, she was surprised to see Sabrina, her father's girlfriend, sitting on his lap whispering something in his ear. She looked very happy, so it couldn't be as bad as she had assumed.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me Dad?"

"Shannon! Um, yeah… see the thing is… Right, so I'm sure this will come as a big shock to you, but…"

Shannon narrowed her eyes at her father's nervousness. She had never seen him like this, he was always calm and collected. "Dad, quit stalling and tell me already."

"Right…. Sabrina and I are getting married." He said quickly, and Shannon's jaw dropped. That she had not expected. For god's sake, they had only been dating for a few months!

"What? You're getting married? How could you Dad?"

"Honey, look. I know this will be hard on you, but…"

"Hard on me? You have no idea! I have tried my hardest to accept you in relationships with other women, but marriage? No freakin' way!" Shannon stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Tears streaming from her eyes, Shannon threw herself onto her bed, still unable to believe what exactly had just happened.

Shannon heard a light tap on her door and knew her father had followed her up to her bedroom. "Shannon, can I come in? We need to talk. "

Knowing he wouldn't go away until she let him in, she mumbled, "Yeah, whatever."

Closing the door behind him, Shannon's father, Timothy Rutherford, came in and sat down next to Shannon on her bed. Taking her hands in his, he said, "Honey, I know this is going to be hard for you- really, really hard- but please, can't you be happy for me? I have finally moved on from your mother, and I want to let the whole world know that."

"Dad, it was hard enough for me to be ok with you in a serious relationship with someone. I guess I knew you would someday have to move on from mother, and as hard as it was, I knew I didn't have a say in it. Besides, they made you happier. You were so upset after mom died, and it seemed like you had lost the will to live. All you did was work, you never had any fun, or anything. When you started dating, you seemed better. You smiled again, you laughed once in awhile. I had missed that, and so I accepted it. But, this isn't just affecting you anymore; it's affecting me too."

"Yeah, but you always said you wanted a brother or sister, someone to hang around with. And this way you can have Sabrina's son, Boone. "

"See? That's what I mean Dad. I haven't wanted a sibling since mom died; you would have known that if you had ever paid attention to me. But you didn't, until you started dating again anyway." Shannon paused.

"Dad, let's face it, I had to grow up by myself; you were never there for me after Mom died. And I did, I got used to the newfound freedom. Being able to do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. But when you marry Sabrina? I won't have that freedom anymore. She's very controlling, and she won't let me live my life how I want to. You can't force that on me, when I haven't had someone like that since I was five. I can't remember what it was like then, and it'll be too different. Besides, even when I was younger no one will have been as controlling as I'm sure she will be. She's the opposite of what mom was; she's religious and strict, while Mom was all fun-loving and out-going. Sabrina's all rule abiding and shit, while Mom broke every rule in the rule book back in high school. How can you love her, after you had Mom?"

"Shannon, you'll get used to it. Sure it will take some time, but I'll tell Sabrina to go easy on you. And I still love your mother, just like I love Sabrina. But I can't have your mother anymore, she's dead. And she'd have wanted me to move on, not to wallow in self-pity for the rest of my life. Sabrina may be different, but that just shows that I'm not replacing your mom; I love both women."

"Dad, Sabrina going easy on me isn't gonna do much; she'll be too strict even with that. You may be getting something you love from this marriage, but I'm just getting my life ruined."

"Shannon, this isn't going to ruin your life, and your getting something out of it too, don't say you're not."

"What am I getting?"

"A real family."  
"No, Dad, I'm getting a fake family. One that acts all caring and adoring of each other, one that will seem the picture-perfect family. With money, love, and happiness. But you know what? When you look deep down inside of it, that's not what you're going to see; when you look deep down inside of the family, you'll see that it's all an act. You'll see that we're just going through the motions, pretending to love each other, but in truth, we all despise each other. That's all I'm getting. And as sad as I've been, not having a mother caring for me all these years, or even a father? Well, at least I didn't have someone who's just pretending to."

"Shannon, Sabrina does care for you, and I'm sure Boone will too, when you meet."

"No, she doesn't. She just acts like she does when she's with you. I'm not gonna have anyone."

"Shannon Elizabeth Rutherford," her dad was getting mad, "you will have a family as well as your friends now, don't say you won't."

"C'mon, dad, when you get married, we'll be moving in with them, right? Their isn't any room for them in this house. I'll loose all my friends, I'll loose Chloe, and don't tell me I won't."

"Sabrina's willing to pay for you to visit all of your friends during school vacations."

Shannon stared at her father for a second. "It won't be the same."

End Flashback.

Shannon sighed, trying to figure out what to do. She'd grown used to spending her days with Sayid, and she didn't know what to do without him around. She glanced around, and froze as she saw her brother heading towards her. She thought about trying to escape, but, before she could find a place to run to, he'd caught up with her. "So why aren't you out in the jungle doing god knows what with Locke?" She asked him snappishly as he fell into step with her. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not always doing stuff with Locke, you know." She glanced at him disbelievingly, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not!"

Ignoring his last remark, Shannon said, "So I take it he's busy right now?"  
"He's off with Claire, so I decided to see how you were doing."

"Oh, so as soon as you have nothing else to do, you come over to talk to me and see how I'm doing?"

"Well, Sayid's gone, and so I figured you had nothing to do, unless of course you plan on trying to find another guy to be your next scheming victim."

Shannon stopped dead and turned to look at Boone, who had also stopped walking. "If you think that I'm using Sayid, then I'll have you know that I'm not," she said angrily. "I really like him, so just grow up and get over yourself!" With that last remark, Shannon turned on her heel and left Boone to wonder when things with Shannon had gotten so bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stared at the blonde girl from his hiding spot behind some trees as she stormed off, away from her brother. He had been watching all the survivors for days now, and she really stuck out. Her personality, her strengths; they reminded him so much of Danielle Rousseau that he was sure she was the one. She was the one he wanted, the one he _needed_. And with her help, he could finally get revenge on the survivors for killing his brother. Finally get revenge on them for killing Ethan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone for reading it, and please be so kind as to review! Luv you all!

Crazy4thesun


	2. Change

**Author's Note: **Sorry, this is taking a while to start out, but i promise the action will start next chapter! Oh, and this was a really quick update for me, since i already had part of the chapter written- so I'm sry, but don't expect new chapters to always come this quickly.

**Disclaimer: **As much as i wish things were different, I do not own lost. Tear...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 2- Change**

Shannon retired to her tent after her argument with her brother, and immediately opened her bag of stuff and started to search through it. Then she stopped dead, and pulled out a picture, studying it as tears threaten her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

It was four months later, Shannon's last day in Raleigh. She was sitting at the country club next to Chloe, eating ice cream. Neither had said anything yet. Finally, though, the silence was broken.

"I'm really going to miss you, Shan. It won't be the same without you around; I'll probably be bored out of my mind."

Shannon sighed. "I know, it's not fair. You'll write though, right?"

"Every day. And call. And visit all the time!"

"Yeah, you'd better. Can you imagine me _living _with Sabrina and her son? We can barely get along for one dinner every once in awhile; how are we going to handle being together all the time? And I bet Boone is a male-version of her!"

"No, he's probably going to be a super-hot rebel, and you'll be head over heals in love with each other!" Chloe and Shannon glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Even if that were the case (which, by the way, it won't be), Sabrina would never let us do anything together. She'd probably send me off to some boarding school if I did so much as to ask him to pass the damn salt!" They burst out laughing again, and then Shannon's dad walked up to them. "Shan, it's time to go," he said, wiping the smiles off the girls' faces. "Say your goodbyes to Chloe and then come home, okay?"

Shannon nodded, attempting to smile at her father. "Sure dad, I'll be home in 10." Once her father had left, she turned towards her best friend.

"So, I guess this is it."

"Yeah," Chloe answered. "I guess so." She paused. "Don't forget me, okay? Whenever something exciting happens in your life- first kiss, you get a boyfriend, a break-up, whatever… I still want to be the first to know."

Shannon smiled. "Same with you, okay?"

"Deal."

"Good." They paused again. Then… "I should go."

The two best friends, glanced at each other, and in unison, burst out crying. Shannon quickly pulled Chloe into a hug, and they stayed that way for awhile. Then, finally, while she still had the courage, Shannon pulled back. Tears still streaming from her eyes, she whispered "Bye Chlo," turned around, and ran back to her house. It would be awhile before either girl saw the other again.

END FLASHBACK.

Shannon sighed, looking at the picture of her best friend. In it, Chloe was standing in front of a Palm Tree, her long wavy brown hair blowing in her face, as she laughed at something Shannon had said. Shannon carefully placed the picture back in her bag and stood up, unable to stay trapped in her tent any longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, Claire put down her diary, and just gazed out into the ocean, happy for one of the first times she could remember on the island. For once, she actually felt like having her child on this island, and raising her by herself, might not be so bad. She glanced up in surprise as a blonde girl sat down beside her.

"Shannon, right?" Claire asked after racking her brain for the girl's name for a while.

"Right," she said. They sat in silence for awhile, Claire wondering why she had sat down next to her in the first place. She'd like to believe that Shannon just wanted to accompany her, but after all those days of no one doing so, she wasn't sure if Shannon would really be one of the first people to do so.

Then Shannon said, "I don't know how you do it."

Claire looked at her in bewilderment. "Do what?"

"Everything you do. You're pregnant, on a deserted island with god knows what kind of creatures living out there," Shannon nodded her head at the jungle, "and you're still, like, the nicest person here. If I were going through all that, I'd be blowing off the head of anyone who came within 50 feet of me!"

Claire laughed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I can't change what happened, and I figure I might as well make the best of the situation. You'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes; trust me."

"I don't know," Shannon replied. "My life was really bad once, and instead of making the best of the situation, I made the worst. I can see myself doing that again pretty damn easily."

"You're not making the worst of your situation here right now, and our's aren't that different. Who's to say you would if you were in my shoes?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Claire, while everyone else has been working hard to help us survive, I've been chilling on the beach, tanning or reading magazines. I'm known on the island as the resident bitch! If you don't call that having made a bad situation worse, what do you call it?"

"Having got off on the wrong foot? C'mon, I never knew you as the bitch of the island, I'm sure you're just exaggerating."

"Are you trying to tell me that you haven't heard anything from anyone about me being a useless little princess? Not even from Boone? Or Charlie- I didn't exactly start off well with him!"

Claire was silent for a minute. Before Shannon had sat down next to her, only the third person from the island to actually talk to her, Claire _had _thought the girl was selfish. Charlie had told her about the fish incident and such, but hearing her now, Claire had come to realize that she had been wrong. Sure, she had made some mistakes in her life, but really, who hadn't? Claire knew that she, herself, certainly had. The only difference between the two were how they had handled them. While Shannon had started pushing everyone away, afraid to get hurt, Claire hadn't changed. And that was why Shannon was thought of as heartless, and not Claire. But if Claire knew one thing, it was that on this island, everyone's lives had started over. It was time for Shannon's to as well.

"Okay," Claire admitted, "I did hear some rumors. But did they stop me from talking to you? No. You're just as human as the rest of us; just because you made some mistakes before, doesn't mean you're heartless or a bitch. Just start over; show everyone you changed. They'll accept it, and move on."

Shannon was silent for a minute, before saying, "My brother's on this island; you know Boone? Even if everyone else could accept me changing, he couldn't. He's been with me practically my whole life, seen me in the good and the bad. I can't change, because he won't let me. As long as I'm with him, the bitch in me will be in control, and I'll stay the same girl I've been for so long."

Claire stared at her for a minute, finally understanding. "It was something he did, wasn't it? When your life was so messed up for awhile, it was because of your brother. He was the reason you became what you are today, wasn't he? You changed to protect yourself, so that he couldn't hurt you again."

Shannon didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. The answer was written all over her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Christine-** Don't worry, I'm definitely continuing this story. It's the first story i've started writing that i didn't get a major writer's block or get extremely bored of two chapters in! (I'm always posting a story, and tehn deleting it three days later!) Thanks for reviewing- you inspired me to finish this chapter so quickly! Hope it met your expectations!

**Laura- **Hope the Claire was worth the wait! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Orlando-Crazy-** Thank-you so much for the review, you inspired me to finish writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Hope you liked this chapter, and please be really kind and reviews! Thanks, and I love you all!

Crazy4thesun


	3. Romances

**Author's Note: **Hey I just wanted to thank all of you who are bothering to read this again, and please review because it's basically my first fanfic and i need all the feedback i can get. Constructive Criticism is great, but please, no flames!

**Disclaimer: **Lost obviously isn't mine; if it were, Shannon wouldn't have ever died!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 3- Romances**

Shannon woke up the next day to find that Sayid was still gone. Reluctant to spend another day reading over magazines she had already read ten times, she eagerly agreed to go look for fruit with Claire when she had asked. No one would let Claire go out alone, in case she had a contraction while out there, but Claire was bored out of her mind and needed to do something. So Shannon had readily decided to go.

The two girls were almost at the jungle when Kate ran up to them, asking if she could join. Claire and Shannon both agreed, thinking that they were so bored, the more company the merrier.

The girls had been walking for a little while, chatting about little things, when Claire asked Kate why she had come.

"I was bored," she replied.

"Bored? You? Kate, you're always off doing things a mile a minute, you never give yourself any time to rest! How the hell could _you_ be bored?" Shannon asked.

"Ok, fine, so it was more I couldn't concentrate on anything while Jack is out in the jungle, risking his life. So I decided to join you, hoping it would take my mind off him, and I could perhaps get something useful done."

The two blondes grinned, and Shannon said, "I know how that feels. So, is he the one you like then? It's impossible to tell with you!"

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked, confused.

"Is it Jack that you have feelings for, or Sawyer?" Claire explained for Shannon.

"Oh! Um, Jack." Kate answered, blushing.

"KATE'S IN LOVE WITH JACK!" Shannon shrieked, grinning.

"What? I'm not IN LOVE with Jack, I just like him! And don't talk so loud, I don't want anyone to hear!"

"Kate, honey, do you know what love feels like? If not, then how the hell would you know that you're not in love with him?" Shannon asked.

Kate paused, then spoke, "Yes, I do know what love feels like. I was head-over-heals in love with somebody once." The girls were silent for a while, until Kate turned to Shannon. "What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

Shannon stared at her for a minute, and then closed her eyes as a memory flooded through her mind.

Flashback:

A sixteen-year-old Shannon Rutherford had just been let out of work, and was waiting for her dad to come pick her up, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Dad? Where are you?"

"Honey, hey, listen I'm really sorry, but I can't pick you up, I have a meeting I didn't know about."

"What? Dad, what am I supposed to do, walk home? It's 10 miles!"

"Shannon, I told you, I'm sorry. Sabrina said you could walk over to her office and drive her car home, she can get a ride. Ok?"

"Dad, I can't drive home, I don't have my license yet!"

"What are you talking about, honey? Sabrina told me you did. Honestly, I know you're upset, but don't go making excuses so that I'll come and get you; I told you, I can't."

"Dad, I'm not making excuses, I really don't have my license. I'm not quite old enough yet, I've still got a few months to go. You'd know that if you ever paid attention to anything other than Sabrina and your work!" Tears streaming down her face, Shannon slammed the phone shut and sat down. Now what was she going to do?

"Excuse me?" Shannon turned around and her breath was taken away. Standing in front of her was probably the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on.

'Aw shit! Figures the one time I see a really hot guy around is the only time I look absolutely hideous! Damn it!'

She took a deep breath, piecing her thoughts together, and then said, "Yeah?"

"Um, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Do you need a ride home?" Shannon hesitated; she really wanted to jump at the chance to have a ride home, but knew that she shouldn't take a ride home from a stranger.

Seeing her hesitate, the guy hastily added, "Or just company walking home with you? If I've learned anything flying here alone all the way from France, it's that one gets lonesome traveling by their self."  
Shannon smiled happily. "Ok sure, thanks. But, may I ask, why? Not that I'm complaining, but, I mean, if I saw some random stranger on the streets, I doubt I'd offer to walk home with them."

He shrugged. "You're not a stranger, you're great help." At her puzzled glance, he added, "My mom's the head tennis instructor at the country club," nodding at the place she worked. "She says she wouldn't be able to teach the kids a thing without your help."

Shannon blushed. "I don't do that much, she does most of it all by herself." She shrugged, and added, "I just do all that I do because I love tennis, and I can't think of a better way to earn the money I need than by playing it!"

"Well, whatever it is you do, she says it helps a lot. Don't underestimate yourself!"

"I won't. Thanks, um…?"  
"Oh, sorry. Andrew DuBois."

"Shannon Rutherford."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Shannon."

"My thoughts exactly." She grinned as she fell in step with him, and they both made their way to her home. "So you told me you flew here recently from France?"  
"Yes, Paris actually. My parents are divorced, and my dad lives in France. But he just lost his job, so he sent me here for a year, while he gets back on his feet. Then I'll move back in with him."

Shannon smiled, truly happy for one of the first times since she had moved away from Raleigh, as the two fell into an easy conversation.

End Flashback.

"Yes, Kate. I was in love with someone once too."

The girls were silent again. Then, Kate asked, "Why did you think I liked Sawyer? He's nice enough, but have you not noticed how conceited he sometimes acts?"

The mood considerably lightened, and Claire replied, "Kate, you spend a lot of your time with him, how could we know whether or not you liked him?"

"Oh, right. Good point. So you don't think Jack knows that I don't like him? I've been wondering why he's never made a move!"

"No, he probably thinks you like Sawyer."

"And thank god you don't, Kate. No offense, but Jack is so much hotter than Sawyer is!" Shannon added with a wicked grin.

"Oh, is someone else crushing on Jack too?" Claire teased.  
"No way! Just because I can tell he's hot, doesn't mean I want to go out with him! He's all Kate's!" Shannon insisted.

"Yeah, because you're already crazy about Sayid!" Kate said with a laugh.

Shannon blushed, before saying, "Well at least I have the guts to do something about it, unlike someone we all know!"

Kate glared at Shannon, while Claire's eyes widened, and she said, "Wait a minute! Are you saying that you and Sayid…"

Shannon blushed again, before saying, "Well, yeah, we've kind of, um… kissed?"

"OH MY GOD!" Claire shrieked, and grinned at Shannon. "That's so cool, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Claire! What about you and Charlie?"

Claire's smile dropped, and she sighed. "I really don't know. He's really sweet and everything, but… it's just he expects too much out of me. He expects me to be just like I was before Ethan kidnapped me with him. But I mean, I don't remember him, so how can I be? That's why I like you guys; we weren't friends back then, so you don't expect me to be the same as I was before."

"Ah, that's so sweet!" Shannon smiled.

"Yeah, and about Charlie; he likes you, that's obvious. And you like him too, I think. So just tell him what you told us!" Kate said. "I'm sure it's just that he likes the old you a lot, and doesn't know how to act with someone who doesn't even remember him."

Claire was silent for a minute, and then said, "You're right. Thanks, Kate, I'll talk to him next time I see him."

"We'll be holding you to that." Shannon warned.

"You do that."

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, something hit her over the head and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Shannon and Claire both screamed out, "Kate!", and Claire leaned over to see what had happened. Shannon, however, turned around, fear in her eyes, and screamed at what she saw.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**xlostangelx: **Thanks for the review! And yes, Shayid definitely does rock!

**non-damsel: **Thank-you so much for adding this to your favorites! I'm glad you started updating Fight Fair again, it's my favorite lost story ever! Well, except for Play Nice... You rock! I love your stories! Keep updating yours- without shayid in the episodes anymore, i need all of it in the fanfics that i can. That's probably why i just published this story, so i can still have the shayid I love so much! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**laura: **I'll start adding lots of Claire in the 5th chapter, because i already have the next one planned out, and it's still going to have more Shannon. But from then on, there will be more Claire- I promise! Cause your right, she does rock- my 2nd favorite character if you still count Shannon (I'm rly glad you're warming up to her in this fic, she's going to be in it a lot, and the sequal will be mostly about her, if you read it). Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Orlando-crazy:** Of course you inspired me, knowing that ppl appreciate my work always drives me to update it! And thanx, i'm happy to know u think i'm nice... if only u knew the real me... lol, just kidding. Anyway, thanx so much 4 reviewing, hope u enjoyed this chapter!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks so much for reading, do me another favor and review! I love you guys!

Crazy4thesun


	4. The Capture

**Author's Note:** Sorry, this chapter is shorter than normal. I just wanted to get it out... Hope you still enjoy it. Also, please review and be easy on me... This is my first fanfic. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** If Lost were mine, we would so not be having re-runs until after Christmas! I don't know how I'm going to survive...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4- The Capture

Sayid, Jack, Charlie, and Hurley were coming close to the camp after their little trip to the jungle. Each one of them was relieved to be back, safe and sound.

Until they heard a loud scream, that didn't sounded like it came from somewhere too nearby, anyway.

The four guys instantly took off running in the direction that they had heard the scream come from, but each one fearing that they would be too late. As far as it had seemed from them to the girl, it would have been farther from the camp. They all prayed that it was no one any of them knew that was in danger.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shannon and Claire both screamed out, "Kate!", and Claire leaned over to see what had happened. Shannon, however, turned around, fear in her eyes, and screamed at what she saw.

Five men were standing behind them, each with a gun in their hands, aimed at Shannon and Claire. Claire turned around to see what was the matter, and one of the guys pulled the trigger on their gun. "Claire!" Shannon screamed, starting to make her way towards her. However, another guy cocked his trigger, and said, "You move a muscle, I shoot."

Shannon stopped, and turned around to face the guys, studying them. They were obviously some of the "others" everyone kept talking about. Four of them were tall and lanky, with barely any muscle at all. If it weren't for their guns, Shannon wouldn't have been very scared.

The fifth guy seemed to be the leader. He was as tall as the others, but much more muscular. He had a dangerous look in his eyes, and Shannon could tell that he was well trained to fight. She stood no chance against him.

Shannon sighed, trying to figure out what to do. Unfortunately, one of the guys decided she had taken too long to do anything. He quickly pulled the trigger, and Shannon quickly jumped up and did a few back handsprings. The bullet missed her, hitting a nearby tree instead. 'I guess all those years of cheerleading weren't quite as useless as Boone had claimed,' Shannon thought, observing it.

Shannon turned to run, having a big advantage now that she was a ways ahead of them. There was a chance she could escape; however, she hesitated. Could she really just leave Kate and Claire alone with these guys? Kate had always told people she could take care of herself, but she was injured, as was Claire. She couldn't just leave them to die….

But did she really have another choice? Shannon stood no chance against five armed men; her only chance was to get help. Shannon knew Jack had a few guns himself, and Locke had plenty of knives he could use.

Shannon was again turned to bold, but it was too late. She had, unfortunately, hesitated too long. The leader had caught up to her, grabbed her by the throat, and shoved her into a nearby tree. Shannon screamed out in pain, but couldn't do anything as he started to punch and kick her mercilessly. She struggled, trying to break free, but soon gave up, seeing no point. His grip was too strong for her; there was nothing she could do. She felt like vomiting as she tasted the blood in her mouth. The last thought that entered her mind before she slipped into complete darkness was, 'just let at least one of them survive.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack and the others had been running for awhile when Hurley tripped and fell. They all turned to look at him, and froze when they realized he had tripped over a leg. They followed their eyes to see Kate laying motionless, hidden at first sight by a couple of bushes. Jack quickly kneeled down beside her and checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt one.

He tried to wake her up, but she was out for good. Charlie said that he had looked around, and that no one else was around. Jack nodded, and Sayid helped him pick Kate up and carry her back to camp.

It was a few hours later when Kate finally woke up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jack, and said, "Oh, thank god. I thought I was dead for sure." She then took a look around, and saw Sayid, Charlie, and Hurley all watching her as well. She paled, and turned back to Jack. "Where are they?" He glanced at her, puzzled.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Kate screamed.

"Who? Kate, calm down, you're probably delusional, your head was hurt pretty bad. Do you remember what happened? Charlie, Sayid, Hurley, and I heard you scream, and we saw you knocked out. Do you remember that?"

Kate glared at him, and snapped, "Of course I do, and I'm not delusional. But where the hell are they?"

"Kate… who?"

"Claire. And Shannon. They were with me."

Charlie and Sayid both paled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Emma172:** Glad you like it. Sorry about not having Skate, but I'm a huge Jate fan. As for Sayid, he'll be entering it more now, I just noticed that Shannon was barely in Numbers, and i wanted to show what she had been doing. We already saw what Sayid had been up to! (This fanfic takes place during and after Numbers.) I'm also glad you enjoy the flashbacks- there wasn't one in this chapter, but I'll probably have one in the next. Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Orlando-Crazy: **Did I ever tell you that i love your penname? It's awesome- Orlando Bloom is so hot! Anyway, glad you enjoyed that chapter, and the Kate, Claire, and Shannon. They rock, don't they? Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!

**Non-damsel:** Well, I updated it sooner than I usually do... You like Jate too? I think they belong together, that's why I just can't stand Skate.Kate and Jack are just so cute- Almost as cute as Sayid and Shannon were! Glad you like the flashbacks, I can't stand how they had had Shannon portrayed in the flashbacks of In Translations, so I'm going to do everything that leads up to it, give the reasons why she acted as she did. Anyway, glad you like this story so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter! More Shayid coming up in the next one!

**A/N:** Review, and I'll love you forever! Thanks!


	5. Meeting Alex

**Author's Note:** I know that was a really long time for this update, and I'm really sorry. My teachers decided that since December Break was coming up, we wouldn't mind if they started assigning us tons more homework. I had absolutely no time to work on this- Sorry! Also, this chapter is about Shannon, and somewhat Claire, but the next one will probably be about Sayid, Charlie, and all of them. I'll go back and forth. And lastly, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and review if u want a quicker update! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shannon, I don't own Claire, I don't rly own Alex... Actually, I don't think I own anything xcept 4 Nathan and the plot!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 5- Meeting Alex **

The first thing Shannon noticed when she came to was the cushioning underneath her which felt like that of a bed, something Shannon hadn't felt since before the plane crash.

The second thing Shannon noticed was that her arms and legs were tied down to the bed.

Panicking, Shannon wrenched her eyes open, although her eyelids felt much heavier than normal. Blinking at the sudden light, her vision focused, and she realized that she was, indeed on a bed. So was Claire, who was tied down to one right next to Shannon. The two girls were in a small room, the walls and ceiling made from wood, while the floor was only the dirt from the ground.

For a minute, she was puzzled, trying to figure out where Claire and her were, as well as how they had gotten there. Then the memories from earlier came flooding back.

Fear crept inside of her as she realized that the "others" had captured Claire and her. Kate, Shannon guessed, had either escaped or been killed.

Shannon quickly reverted her thoughts back to Claire, and away from that of Kate being dead, before her mind decided to wander over to another one of her dead friends.

She looked over at Claire, relieved to see that she was alive and still pregnant; the gunshot must have not been as severe as she had originally thought.

Shannon then glanced up as a door she had not previously seen opened, admitting a young girl who looked to be about sixteen, as well as the leader of the five guys who she had fought with earlier.

Seeing her awake, the man said to the girl, "Ok, Rutherford's awake. Feed her, make sure she's feeling ok; if she dies you'll be joining her. I'll come back in an hour to get you." He turned around and exited, locking the door on his way out..

Shannon glanced at the young girl, who had some food in her hands, and what looked like medical supplies. She stared at the stuff longingly; now that she wasn't so tired, she realized not only how hungry she was, not having had any food for two days, but also how painful her bruises from the fight were.

The girl turned to Shannon once she was sure the man was long gone. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Shannon glared at her. "Take a look at me. Do I really need to answer that?"

The girl smiled slightly. "Right, sorry. But it could be worse."

"Really?" Shannon said disbelievingly; she felt like she had been run over by a thousand trucks. The girl giggled.

"Yup, you should see what I've been through. But yours is still quite severe; I'm actually surprised you survived."

"What are you, macho girl? It's not possible to be feeling much worse than I am now, and not be dead!"

The girl giggled, and said, "I like you already."

"Oh, too bad, the feeling's not mutual. I have a thing against people who beat me up and then kidnap me, so sorry!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm not with them," the young girl said, "I was captured myself, when I was a baby. That's why I've been through worse, you get stronger the more times you get hurt."

Shannon stared at her, her eyes softening. "Then why don't you escape, if you're tortured so much? You seem to be free to walk around, unlike me."

"I can't risk it. I don't want to think about what would happen to me if I failed, and there is a lot of security here."

Shannon nodded understandingly. Then her stomach grumbled with hunger, and she said, "So, um, are you planning on giving me that food in your hands or keeping it?"

The girl blushed, and quickly handed it over. "Yeah, sorry about that. But I wouldn't eat it too fast; Nathan tends to forget to bring food sometimes, you might want some extra saved."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, the guy who was in here with me. He's the leader of all of us, along with his brother, Ethan. But Ethan hasn't been around recently, not sure why."

"Wait, Ethan and Nathan are brothers?" Shannon said, paling.

"Yeah, why? Do you know Ethan?"

"Yeah, kind of." Shannon's thoughts turned to the guy who had captured Claire not long ago, but who had then been killed by Charlie. 'Oh crap,' she thought, 'Nathan probably wants revenge on us for that!'

"Okay, well your wounds don't look that bad," the girl said bending down. "The bruises will just need some time to heal."

Shannon nodded, and then turned to look at her friend tied up next to her. "What about Claire? Will she be all right? When do you think she's going to wake up?"

The young girl glanced at Claire, and then replied, "Probably a few days… two or three, maybe? She'll be fine… she was shot, but the bullet was easy to get out. She did almost lose her child, but we were able to save him. Nathan was so angry with Benjamin for shooting her, I think they want to take the child or something." She shivered. "It was the same with me, when they captured Mother, they only wanted her for me. They needed me safe and healthy."

"Who's your mother? Is she dead now? And who are _you?" _Shannon asked, realizing she had no clue what the young girl's name was.

The girl laughed. "Oh, sorry, I guess I never introduced myself. My mother was named Danielle Rousseau. As for whether or not she's alive, I don't really know anything for sure; however, it's been a long time since I saw her. I doubt she's lived this long, all alone. And I'm Alex Rousseau."

Shannon's jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

**Asia1st-** Yeah, I luv cliffies, although i don't think my readers really appreciate them! Hope you enjoyed this chappie, thanx 4 reviewing! 

**Fadoodle- **Haha, I know what u mean... i am always 2 lazy 2 sine in 4 my reviews! And yes, as i'm sure u found out in this chapter- Claire is still pregnant! Thanx so much 4 reviewing!

**Orlando-Crazy- **Luv u 2, lol. Bloom is just 2 hot! Anyway, Shannon and Claire will be found, but it will take awhile. So much more fun that way! Evil laugh Hope you like this chapter, thanx 4 the awesum review!

**Non-Damsel- **Sorry, but it's gonna be awhile until Shannon and Claire are rescued... So much more fun that way! Lol! Thanx so much 4 reviewing!

**Emma172- ** You'll have 2 wait 4 Charlie and Sayid until the next chapter! Thanx 4 the review!


	6. Finding Out

**Author's Note: **I am soooo sry for the long update. I just haven't been feeling very inspired to write this, without Shannon in the show. Plus, Crew has started up again, and so i've gotten a lot busier. Anyway, I hope you guys don't stop reading this because of teh long updates. You're my only inspiration for writing this! Please read and REVIEW! Thanx!

**Disclaimer: **Shannon's not in the show anymore. So obviously, i don't own it! If i did, she'd not only still be alive, but would be in every single scene!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Finding Out**

Sayid must have heard wrong. There was no way Kate had just said what he thought she had. There was no way Shannon was…

"What did you just say?" Sayid asked.

Kate sent him a sympathetic look as she answered, "Shannon and Claire had been with me."

Sayid sighed. It couldn't be true…. He saw Jack send him an apologetic look before he asked, "How? What happened?"

Sayid froze and glanced at Kate. As much as he dreaded hearing what happened, because that made it all the more real, Sayid knew that it was already real. Not hearing it wouldn't mean it went away, it just meant he would never understand how.

He switched his gaze over to Charlie, who was biting his lip, trying to keep himself from crying. Sayid then glanced back at Kate, took a deep breath, and nodded. He needed to know everything he could about the disappearance of the one thing on the island that mattered to him.

Charlie sighed when he noticed Sayid nod for Kate to continue. He avoided everyone's eyes, knowing that they were waiting for him to tell her it was okay.

But it wasn't okay. Claire wasn't okay, and he couldn't handle that. Why was it her? Why did the others want her? She was the nicest, sweetest woman he had ever met… she did _not_ deserve this. So why was it her that kept getting captured by the 'others'?

He sighed once more, and glanced at Sayid. Hearing her capture would make it all the more real… but going back to the beach, and not seeing her anywhere, would do that too. He needed to know if there was any chance that she was okay.

"Okay," he whispered somberly, and Kate launched into her tale.

"Claire was sick of not being able to help at all, so she convinced Shannon to go fruit picking with her. I decided to join them, since I was getting really annoyed with Sawyer. At first everything was fine, we were just talking and having a good time. Then something hit me in the head, and I was knocked out.

"I drifted in and out of consciousness a few times. The first time I woke up, I saw some guy beating up Shannon." Kate stopped and sent an apologetic look at Sayid, who had paled. Then she continued, "The guy… I don't know, maybe I'm going insane, or it just looked like him because I had just woke up, and my eyesight was slightly blurry. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me… I don't really know."

"What do you mean, Kate?" Jack asked softly. She turned to look at him, and sighed.

"The man, the one who was hurting Shannon? I thought… Jack, I thought he was Ethan. He looked just like him."

"Kate… Ethan's dead." Jack reminded her.

"I know that, Jack," She sighed. "I don't really know what happened. Anyway, I tried to get up to help, but I was just too tired, and I slipped back into unconsciousness. The next thing I knew, I was looking at you guys."

Kate then glanced at Charlie, and added, "I didn't see Claire, Charlie. Maybe she got away… or maybe she didn't put up as much of a fight. I don't know what happened to her. I'm sorry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Boone walked back to the camp after going out to the hatch with Locke, the first thing he did was look for his sister. He saw Sayid sitting at a campfire surrounded by Hurley, Jack, and Kate, but not Shannon. He searched the area for awhile, until he ran into Charlie.

"Hey, Boone, have you seen Claire?" Charlie asked as soon as he spotted Boone.

"No, what's going on?" Boone asked, concerned for her. He remembered how scared he was when he had first found Claire, on her way back from being captured by Ethan, and how she had fainted.

"Yeah, you didn't know? I guess she, Kate, and Shannon were out fruit picking, and they ran into the others. Shannon was taken, but we don't know for sure whether Claire was or not."

Boone froze, staring at Charlie. Did he just say that Shannon… his sister, the girl who he had argued constantly with since being on the stupid island… had been taken by the 'others'?

After trying for a few minutes to make a sound, he finally was able to ask Charlie what he meant, only to find that the man had already gone over to Sun and Jin to try to see if they had see the pregnant woman. He quickly searched the area and spotted Sayid, and noticed for the first time how sullen he and his companions looked. He quickly ran over to them, knowing they would be the ones to know the details. Not only were they the leaders of whole camp, but Sayid was the only one Boone had ever seen his sister with on the island.

"Sayid." He whispered as soon as he was in their earshot, and Sayid, Hurley, Jack, and Kate all glanced up at him. They all froze when they saw who it was, and their faces became sympathetic.

"Boone," Sayid replied. "There's… there's something you need to know."

Boone let out the deep breathe he had been holding and sighed heavily. His worst fears were all but confirmed. "Charlie already told me," he responded gingerly. "So I guess it's true then? Shannon has been captured?"

The others winced, hearing that Charlie had already told them. "I'm sorry, Boone… we were going to break it to you. Charlie's in denial over Claire, I suppose he didn't tell you too sympathetically." Kate apologetically.

"Not exactly," Boone said humorlessly. "I think he forget Shannon's my sister."

The others winced, before Jack responded, "She's been taken Boone, but we'll get her back. We won't rest until Claire and her are back with us, safe and sound." Jack said genuinely.

* * *

**A/N**: Once again, i'm sry for the long update. I had writer's block, and kept rewriting this. I still don't rly like how this turned out tho. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx! 

**Christine:** I'm sry, that was definitely not a shorter update than last time. I'll try to take less time for teh next update tho. Thanx for reviewing, glad u like the story.

**Orlando-Crazy: **Aw, glad u feel special and luvd, u should! And if u haven't been able to tell from my other chappies, i LUV CLIFFIES! Haha, so fun. Anyway, thanx 4 reviewing!

**Asia1st:** I hope the cliffie was answered 2 ur liking. Thanx 4 reviewing, glad u like the story.

**Fadoodle:** If I keep going with this story teh way I was originally planning, they'll be a lot more Shannon/Alex friendship moments, so I'm glad u liked the last one. Thanx for reviewing.


End file.
